Typically, three phase power is supplied to industry in a wye configuration, which includes three conductors and a neutral. In a wye configuration, the voltage supplied to a load is determined as between a conductor and the neutral. However, in some instances, three phase power is supplied in a delta configuration, which includes three conductors but no neutral. In a delta configuration the voltage supplied to a load is determined as between pairs of conductors. When calculating an amount of power being consumed by a load, power metering equipment takes into consideration which of the voltage configurations is in use. Usually power metering equipment is designed to calculate power consumption based on a wye configuration. If the supplied voltage is in a delta configuration, transformers are used to step the phase voltages down to simulate a wye configuration for input to the power metering equipment and to supply a ground connection for the wye voltages.